k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Adviser!
|plot = The episode starts with Ritsu finding an old photo album from previous members of the Light Music Club and showing it to Yui. During the next practice, Yui cuts her finger with a guitar string. Since Mio is too frightened to help and Ritsu too busy picking on her, the music teacher Sawako Yamanaka vets her instead. Meanwhile, Tsumugi discovers that the Light Music Club is still not registered as an official club. On her way back, she witnesses the scene between Yui and Sawako moonily. Learning about the shocking news, Ritsu, Mugi and Yui visit the student council, where they discover Nodoka, who turns out to be a student councilwoman. Nodoka tells them that the club is not recognized because the club application form was not delivered by the club's president. Her attempt to fix it fails instantly since the club has no adviser either. The club starts stalking the schools music teacher, Sawako Yamanaka. Said person however declines the plea to become the club's adviser since she already watches over the Wind Ensemble Club and is not willing to handle two at once. Yui asks her about her past at the school since Sawako reminds her of one person in the photo album she saw earlier. After Sawako asks about the whereabouts of that album, she rushes towards the club room thinking about the past that must be buried. As she arrives, she finds the photo Yui was talking about missing and the club member catch her red-handed. Sawako's real nature is revealed after Yui gave her her guitar. With her image of an elegant teacher finally broken, Sawako confesses her past to them, like the reasons she founded the heavy metal band Death Devil out of the Light Music Club. Ritsu blackmails her to become the club's supervisor if she wants them to keep the secret a secret. Starting her role as the new adviser, Sawako criticizes the club's current state, especially the lack of a vocalist. The next day, Mio came prepared with first lyrics for the song "Fuwa Fuwa Time". Despite Ritsu being against the lyrics, she is eventually outnumbered and Yui begs her way up to the place of the vocalist. She eventually realizes however that she can't sing and play guitar at the same time. Sawako offers her special training, while Mio and Ritsu grow more and more confused about Tsumugi's behavior towards women. A week later, Yui and Sawako return full of confidence. Yui, however, lost her voice during the training, forcing the club to let Mio become the vocalist as an alternative to Yui, which leads her to faint right on the spot. |bgm= #Kawaii Inbou - Mio hides from Yui's finger cut #Morning Dew - Yui gets a bandage from Sawako #Happy Languidness - The group discusses not being a club, goes to see Nodoka #'Unreleased Track #1' - Ritsu's flashback #Have Some Tea? - The group attempts to recruit Sawako #Falling Reinforced Concrete - Sawako's run to the music room #The Other Side Of Evening Sun - Sawako admits to her past #Hold On To Your Love - Sawako's flashback #Dead Soldiers (Warai) - Sawako gets mad #Patrol Of Stroll - The group tries to see Mio's lyrics #Ukkari-kun No Tame Ni - Ritsu and Sawako react to the lyrics #Virtual Love - Ritsu and Mio confront Mugi about her feelings for Sawako #Gatten Da! - Mio is selected as the vocalist. |trivia= *This episode is adapted from Chapter 6 and 7 of Volume 1. |gallery = Sawako's epic running scene.png Sawako's real nature.png }} Category:K-ON! Episodes